The Queen Of Isolation
by livmessham
Summary: A month after the disaster of eternal winter Elsa is only too aware of the freedom she lost by coming back, now with the people doting her when her magic is tainted by dark and nightmares. Pitch returns with plans for Elsa. The irresponsible but loyal Jack frost might be there last hope, can jack convince her she is not alone, but somethings can only bend so far before they snap.
1. Tainted

The Queen of Isolation

**Intro **

As children we were told stories of dragons, magic and nightmares of course we believed them, I could make ice out of thin air so the legends of the guardians could be real… right?

**Elsa's P.O.V**

Bored, that was the only word to describe being here again, but I am grateful that the kingdom took me back as there queen, that didn't mean I wanted to be, my little sister Anna sat beside me fidgeting with happiness that in six weeks she and Kristoff will be married.

Her happiness was contagious and I couldn't spend another minuet listening to the reports I rose gracefully from my years of grooming to be queen "that is enough for now John, I think we can finish this next time.

I am not all good at this hour" my royal advisor bowed "yes your highness you should rest we shall continue tomorrow" a smile tugged at the side of his mouth, he knew what Anna and me were struggling not to run out to the lake.

Once the palace doors shut behind us me and my sister jumped into a more than less elegant run to the lake, the people there stopped there work and bowed "please rise" I asked, the children ran to us laughing, "please queen Elsa will you play with us?" I looked at their adorable little faces and turned to Anna "Hey Anna, do you want to build a snowman?" "Ha of course silly" she hugged me and I started to walk to the edge of the lake "ready?" there little heads nodded in unison I lifted the hem of my dress up and slammed my foot down.

I loved this part of my magic it flowed through me and it felt like my veins were on fire I felt energised, I opened my eyes I had created an ice park and a very small version on my ice palace for the little girls, I raised my arms and more magic engulfed me and my dress started to be re made into my old ice one and made an ice throne for me to sit on a little away from everyone, Anna was having a snowball fight against Kristoff, my smile faltered a bit there bit of fun let a bit of loneliness creep into my heart. No! I won't go back to that; my baby sister will always need me and my people too.

Movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention, I stood up and moved towards the edge of the lake-opposite to the kingdom-towards the forest a shadow in the form of a man moved across laughing, "you think they care for you?" it whispered to close for comfort, "don't you think Anna will take the throne even if she is younger she is married, and she was the hero who saved everyone from you!" it laughed no it cackled, "your wrong they need me…they do" I tried to convince myself more than him, it moved to the right, I shot an ice spear it hit it with its own darkness creating a weird but beautiful pillar of ice and darkness.

"Oh what's this, another cold hearted hero" he said talking more to himself "what are you talking about?" I commanded "nothing good for you but of use to me I would love to stay and chat but paces to go nightmares to spread" and he was gone, I ran to the lake everyone was staring at me _stop_ I told them in my mind _what are you staring at-_ then I saw it the ice I had made had gone like when I was fighting that… that nightmare man. People looked in fear _not again _they started to go to Anna, _no don't leave me!_ "I'm going to turn in for the night" and walked as fast as I could to the palace I ran to my room and slammed the door behind me.

I froze in place as I looked into the full length mirror, my once lovely dress had been tinted with darkness it was still the same style but it was violet and had black and dark purple veins coming up from the hem of my dress and cuffs, on my left hands ring finger was a tattoo of light blue and white ice swirling together it looked like the start of a story but stopped dead at my knuckle, an old thought seeped into my head, _conceal don't feel… don't let them know. _I made short work of finding my old gloves, once I put them on I changed into the dress I wore on my coronation so I could say good night to Anna but before I could even open my own door the same person who I wanted to see burst in "thank god I thought you had ran away-" she saw my gloves "Elsa don't start like this again, and that stunt you pulled at the lake wasn't funny I had to sought out the entire thing and say you were just tired, get your act together you will not ruin my kingdom again!" Anna snapped

Anger boiled inside me _her kingdom!_ "So when did I die and make you queen of_ my kingdom_" Anna took a step back "When did you become the almighty one" she looked terrified now as my power swelled inside me wanting to burst free "WHEN DID YOU BECOME THE HERO!" she turn and ran out my room slamming the door behind her, there were only a few occasions where I would shout at my sister I thought -as I sat down and rested my head on my pulled up knees-but this was like she was a whole different person… slowly but surely ice started to creep out like a shadow of the night…

**Normal P.O.V**

As Anna walked out the kingdom she started to laugh darkly and slowly shadows consumed her and her dress became a black robe and her skin became pale until pitch stood before the castle "finally someone who knows how to have a little fun!" the he rode on into the night on one of his nightmares "until next time my queen" little did he know a certain snow haired blue eyed guardian saw the whole thing…


	2. a prince in white

Authors note: ** thank you to all whom favourite my story, so here is the new chapter small development but gets good promise x**

**Chapter 2 (****Jacks POV)**

**W**ell done Pitch you just invented a new type of asshole, how could he do that? Oh yer, he's the bad guy, _I have to report to north! _"Wind, take me to the North Pole!" I shouted, and in no time I was zooming past the castle and over the snow tipped mountains to my destination. As I reached the entrance, the doors opened up to Santa arguing with a yeti about some toys not being Christmassy enough, "Hey North we have a problem_"

"Pitch is back" _so he did know, _"I have been secretly monitoring him and turns out he has some new tricks up his sleeve, we may need back up" I was a little shocked but what do you expect? "Do you want to do the honour?" pointing to the lights system, I twisted it and pushed down; they shone brighter than before as they reached for our targets.

Within moments a hole opened up and bunny popped out, sandy flew in and tooth followed by an entourage of baby tooth's flying left, right and centre "I'm not going to sugar coat it Pitch is back and a full power, he has some new tricks up his sleeve and he is trying to ally with someone, who? Queen Elsa of Arendalle" my gasp alerted the group of my recognition "How is that? Elsa would never do anything to harm people intentionally!" My voice getting louder, North continued "Maybe not intentionally but you have seen what _fear_ does to her and what if Pitch uses that!"

that made me stop and think "I won't let that happen" I turned to go but Tooth stopped me "take this, if you need to get close to her this will make you seem normal" I took the vial full of green looking liquid "thank you" I nodded to all of them "Jack make sure she doesn't go bad, even if she is on her own, or with _him_ we will have to deal with her like she was Pitch" then I flew.

Once at the castle gates I removed the cap of the vial "Here goes nothing" and downed it in one gulp "eww yak" I felt my magic wrap around me and my hoodie turned into a white military jacket with the trims in frost blue and a light blue frost pattern around the bottom of my white trousers and white gloves, in the meanwhile my staff turned into a beautifully crafted sword, "wow" I said to no one in particular _I look like a prince…_ Tooth you're a genius _if I act like I am royal then from royal protocol they have to invite me to the place yes!_ And with that I entered through the gates back strait shoulders back _is this how royals look?_, as I walked past the busy market stalls and people stared _they can see me_! and I had to remember from when I was a child what royals did ermm, oh well I just nodded back.

As I came up the stairs to the huge big doors a guard stopped me "State your name and intentions" did they have to do that if my intention was to kill the queen I wouldn't have stopped for them der! "I am 20 year old Prince Jack of …" CRAP THINK QUICK! "NorthPole-iana" _great nice one bone head_ "I am sorry your Hines I shall inform the Queen of your-"apparently that wasn't necessary because the doors burst open and Princess Anna and Queen Elsa came out, laughing? I froze, as my eyes caught that of the Queens mesmerizing crystal blue ones…

**Elsa's POV**

I woke with a start, in bed? What! I was on the floor; Anna and I were arguing… hurt and pain wrapped around me then an idea _was it a dream please _I ran from my bed and got ready in record time forgetting my gloves. As I got to Anna's door I knocked three times "Anna" no reply "Do you want to build a snow man…it er…doesn't have to be a snow man?" all I could make out was an inhuman sound and banging before Anna ran out and knocked me over in a hug "Don't you have things to do?" _it was just a bad nightmare_ I felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off of my shoulders "they can wait" I said with a big smile on my face as we got up, _I never want to lose my sister _"Anna you know I love you and never want you to leave right?" where did that come from great now she will think something is up! " yes and me to you, is this about yesterday its fine you were tried and needed rest it was fine everyone wished you well" she said while holding my hands, I squeezed showing her my feelings "So about that snowman… race you"I shouted and took of "Wait up. Cheat!" As we neared the doors Anna caught up then when we herd talking we stepped through the doors still laughing.

There stood a _handsome_ man with ivory hair like my'n and sea blue eyes that looked like they could see right through you, he bowed "your Hines, my name is Prince Jack and I have travelled far from my home to visit your kingdom by my… Fathers request" he lifted his head and his eyes caught my'n and a memory from the meeting yesterday flashed in my head.

***Flash back***

"It has come to our attention that now you are back, you are still a solo ruler, as you know your parents - rest their souls- relied heavily on each other and we think you should find your other half, even though your only 20, we have made a list of suitors; do you wish for us to organize a kingdom social event?" I agreed of course without even seeing the list…

***Flash end***

Where people already coming to an event that was dew in four days? "Oh, yes well, John!" I rose my voice at the passing man "can you tell the maids to prepare the rooms early for the guests for the social event in four days"

He bowed looked at Jack with a smile and walked away, "Hey Elsa I'm going to get Kristoff so meet me by the private part of the lake" she elbowed me and nodded to Jack- who was staring off into space, and then she ran off. I cleared my throat and got his attention "As it is lovely weather, we are going down the lake" I took a deep breath, trying to ignore his smug smile that made my heart stop beating for a second _stupid heart_ "W…would you like to join us?" he took my hand and while bowing down kissed it as softly as snow falls, while he cupped my hands in his "I would love to" he bowed again, and started to turn, were his hand had been laid a single ice rose with a snow flake heart in the middle.

My eyes widened, as my heart started beating like a rabbit, I smiled as I remembered my _imaginary _friend from when I was little; _my Jack Frost_…  
the moment was shattered by a blood curdling scream coming from the lake, and like that my world came crashing down …


	3. I promise

**I was so happy from all the views and felt happy enough to write this xx copyright goes to creators of frozen an rise of the guardians the only thing that is my'n is the story's plot x**

_The moment was shattered by a blood curdling scream coming from the lake, and like that my world came crashing down … _

**Chapter 3** Elsa's POV

One thing was on my mind Anna, I ran as fast as my legs would take me catching up and overtaking the now running jack, the site that greeted me was not a pleasant one, gone were the bony horses, now replaced with wolves whose eyes looked like twisted rubies and hackles raised preparing to attack a defenceless Anna, while Kristoff was trying to destroy some with his ice pick, and in the middle of all this stood pitch.

Before I could even react I felt a pulse of magic Jack shed his disguise and pointed his staff at pitch "let them go!" the person of our interest just shook his head "now, now what do we have here?" his voice made the hairs on my neck stand up "Let them go, I shall not ask again!" I stated sounding less scared than I was "My god look at this, the queen has suddenly grown a back bone" He turned to shadow and was suddenly right behind me "What a shame I had plans for you" It felt like eels crawling all over me as he stroked down my face "The feelings not mutual!" whether it was fear or just seeing my sister so helpless, I shot ice from my elbow and swung around and ripped down Pitches arm, inhuman thick black blood dripped from the wound "YOU BITCH!" He screeched. Then it happened…

Jacks POV

Pitch summoned one of his wolves an sent him to Anna, I tried to move but as I looked down darkness started to devour me _crap _I had to break free I made a promise to Elsa all those years ago

***flash back***  
Elsa was only about 10 years old and once again I had come into her room at the right time, "Did Anna want you to go play again?" she was huddled up in a ball by the door, a tear fell down her cheek and turned into an ice crystal tear, I sat on the balls of my feet lifting her head up by her chin "Remember a princesses tea-" she cut me of a ghost of a smile on her trembling lips "Tears are as precious, and beautiful as the first fallen snow drop, and like it; it should only be seen by those closest to the heart and not by an empty room" I picked her up and tucked her into bed "But I'm" she yawned "not tiered" I laughed under my breath, I got out her old story books and started to read.  
by the time I was done she was still awake "Wont you go to sleep yet?" she hugged me "no, not until you say you will be my prince and when we are older we can live in a castle together, and … and" I laughed not really taking her seriously "calm down and take a breath" her face fell "Wow I didn't say no did I? I promise I'll be your prince" I sat until I thought she was asleep, when I got up to leave a small hand grab my'n "don't ever let me be alone, I don't want to be afraid" I could hear the panic in her voice, I tucked her back in to bed and kissed her forehead "Another promise then? I promise as long as I am alive, I will never leave your side, I will protect you and when your older I will show you the world, and give you all the love you heart can hold and more" she smiled as she went to sleep "Don't be silly_, imaginary_ friends can't follow an adult, but I promise I will always love you" as I left, I turned back "A promise is a promise" the only thing I left in my wake a single ice rose with a heart shaped snow flake in the middle …

***flash back end***

I won't break that promise. Then the darkness exploded off me and my sites were set into tunnel vision and Pitch was on the other side.

Elsa's POV

It was one of those times in life were everything is in slow motion, if you make a decision a second late it's all gone. I had a split second to react, I shot ice at the dark that was devouring jack and used the force of it to propel my way in front of Anna before the wolf jumped aiming for Anna's now my throat, I grabbed her and we went flying to the right, we reached Kristoff "stay here" I froze a dome over them Anna was banging on it to get out "I can't risk you getting hit by the ice" she stopped hitting when she saw sense-and Kristoff pulling her away.

When I turned there were three things I noticed all in this order Jack was winning, he looked hot while doing it and the wolves face in my'n, and I barely had time to put up an ice shield before it tore off my face. I stood and balled my hand into a fist and slammed it down and the ice and I became one, I parted my arms and the ice split into two and became two walls I slammed my hand together and they were all crushed or drowned, meanwhile Pitch was getting his ass handed to him by Jack, as Jack threw a frost wall at him he shouted "I will not break my promise, for someone like you!" Pitch ran away before I got to him but not before the usual I'll be back, yer, yer.

Jack was breathing heavily as I got to him, "So my night in white was real all along-EEK?" I squealed as he drew me into a hug, I rested my head on his chest, I shivered but not from cold, Jacks breath tickled my neck as his head rested on my shoulder, he lifted his head and leaned closer so close his lips brushed my'n as he spoke "I made a promise to give you all the love you heart can hold and more. I never break a promise" with those words I fell absolutely, irreversibly in love with my child hood friend.

He was millimetres away from kissing me _if I wait any longer I'm going to melt!_ - BANG "ELSA GET ME OUT NOW!" Anna shouted, we jumped apart, my brave prince looked like a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Anna stood there once I released her, all of her was shouting _so a prince who just arrived here happens to have you all goo goo eyes? _This was going to be fun…


End file.
